Cure Artemis/Tsukino Hotaru
Tsukino Hotaru is a 14 year old girl. She is the secretary of the Student Council at Noble Academy. Unlike the rest of her teammates, she is not a boarding student and she does not use a Princess Perfume to transform but a different item called the Princess Mirror. She introduces herself as The princess of the glorious full moon. Her keys are Artemis, Exchange Cresent Moon, Miracle Eclipse and Premium Silver. History Early Life Hotaru was born into a prestigious Tsukino family, they are descended from many Noble houses from the Edo Period. They are also the founders of the Tsukino Ninja Clan. From a young age, Hotaru shows interest in becoming a Kunoichi; a female ninja. But she is also very passionate about becoming a world class DJ. When she was 10 her parents sent her to Noble Academy on the condition that she will be allowed to live at the Yumegahama Temple with her older brother as it is also the Tsukino Ninja Clan Dojo. Becoming Cure Artemis As a shrine girl and in training Kunoichi, she is not allowed to leave the temple's premises but as much as she wants to follow the family traditions and become a Kunoichi she also wants to follow her dream of becoming a world class DJ, so at night she would sneak off to DJ competitions as DJ B/@(< M00n (Black Moon) with her protection mirror in her pocket for luck. One night before she would sneak out of the temple her brother used a sneak attack on her (thinking that she was one of the many robbers who have been trying to steal the treasures kept at the temple), when he realized it was her her began to question and lecture her. But Hotaru snapped back at her brother that he does not understand her dreams at all and runs off to a nearby beach where she begins to cry and takes out her protection mirror and throws it onto a rock, shattering it. Her reason for destroying the mirror is because it was her birthday present from her brother. And shouts out that she hates him. Suddenly Stop and Freeze appear and tried to use her despair to create a Zetsuborg but she had the will power to withstand their attempt. At that moment her brother just caught up to her then he confronted Stop and Freeze, but the two decided to use Hotaru's brother's dream to create a zetsuborg instead. Suddenly the 4 Cures show up and begin to attack the Zetsuborg. Hotaru recounted her thoughts and shouts that she will aim to be the best Kunoichi and DJ she could ever be and that she wants to help others protect their dreams. This causes her mirror shards to transform into her dress up keys, Princess Mirror, Princess tower and Artemis Regalia (Artemis Bow, Crescent Katana, Eclipse Tessens and Silver Sais. She quickly transforms into Cure Artemis and was able to help her brother, who finally tells her that he supports her dreams. Appearance Hotaru has yellow eyes and pale skin. Her hair is silvery white which is often untied and reaches her shoulders. She often is seen wearing a long sleeved white traditional shirt, red hakama and a traditional Japanese geta or her ninja outfit which is a black long sleeved top under a black teal lined vest, a pair of matching trousers, white bandages around her arms, her weaponry belt which includes several throwing knives and stars, smoke bombs, her Tessens (steel fans), her katana and her sais, she also wears a pair of tabi (traditional socks) . As Cure Artemis her hair grew longer and styled into a high ponytail with black ombré, her dress is a one shoulder dress, it is held in place with a moon shaped brooch, a slanting half of her dress is white and the other half black. Her skirt reaches the middle of her thigh decorated with black silk ribbons with gold embroidery at the hem and it is nipped with a jeweled belt with the symbol for the princess precure In the middle. In her mode elegant another skirt appeared under her normal skirt but this skirt is floor length and is form fitting, the black ribbon hem was repeated on the second skirt as well, she wears a head peace tiara with a moon shaped charm in the middle. She also wears a pair of white heeled boots. Mode Elegant Cresent Moon In this mode elegant she gains another shoulder strap and silver shoulder tassels, her top is one strap draped over the other covering her torso and this top is also a midriff. Her first skirt turns silver and translucent and the next skirt is white and with a slit that shows a black underskirt with white Cresent moon patterns. Mode Elegant Eclipse In this mode elegant she gains a high black collar and black sleeves that connects to her finger, her top becomes strapless and a slanting half of it is black, she only has one layer of skirt in this mode, her skirt is like her top half clack half white and she gains a black wrap that she wears around her arms. Mode Elegant Silver In this mode elegant her dress becomes a long white ball gown with several layers, the first layer is covered with silver crescents. Her sleeves are short but drape over her shoulders with silver frills on the shoulder areas. She gains a white choker with a single silver crescent in the middle and silver crescent shaped earrings. Her dress has grey bows and ribbons with silver crescents on each bow. And on the bow the bodice is also a silver crescent moon design. Her hair is now covered in silver crescents and by now reaches her feet. Attacks Artemis Ray (Mode Elegant Artemis) Cresent Moon Light Eclipse Shadow(Mode Elegant Eclipse) Silver Slash Huntress' Arrow Millenium Eclipse Lunar Cycle (Mode Elegant Crescent Moon) Silver Bullet (Mode Elegant Silver) Personality Hotaru is possibly the toughest princess on her team. She is known to be a tomboy and to be very violent when she is angry, such as impaling her opponent during a sword fighting match. She is very hard core and likes stabbing things. But she is also kind and compassionate. Hotaru is also a very spiritual person and is known to meditate for hours.